Schizophrenia?
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Sequel to 'Sick Inventor'. With Donald feeling better, everything seems normal, right? Wrong! One day changes the lives of the Davenports forever. Something is wrong with Donald and they need and tend to find out what it is.
1. Feeling Fuzzy

**Feeling Fuzzy**

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were at the round glass table in the lab playing cards. Adam was the first to complain. "Ugh! I hate being grounded! Are the three weeks over yet?"

Bree replied "It hasn't even been a day."

"Wow, I've never seen Big D come down so hard on us before. I mean, sure, we erased twenty-four years of his memory, but..."

Chase said "Excuse me! _We_? Who was the one that said 'I accentually erased twenty-four year! He's fifteen!'?"

"OK...I'll admit that one was my fault, but WHO erased his memory so that he was a four year old? Not ME. That was all on YOU."

"OK, fine. We're ALL to blame. Happy?" Chase's siblings glared at him. "Not the answer you were all hoping for I assume."

Bree replied sarcastically "No. You're doing great. We were all hoping you would say that."

Donald came running in. "Guys! I did it! I did it! I finally did it!"

Bree asked "What'd you break or blow up this time?"

He glared at his daughter and she shrank down in her seat. "Anyway, I re-fixed my Neural Scrambler. Ever since I got better, I've been wanting to do extra stuff...one of that being fixing my Neural Scrambler that you guys broke."

Adam said "Wow, grounding us and now blaming us for breaking your toys. You're just not making any friends today, are you?"

Donald sighed. "I hope you guys learned a lesson from what happened."

Bree said "Yeah. Having to deal with you as an adult is more than enough than having to deal with you as a little kid and teenager. That's something I DO NOT want to go through again."

"Was I really that bad?"

"YES!"

Adam then said "Well, to be fair, he was hilarious and cracking me up."

Chase said "Whatever. It's over with now and the point is..." He looked up at Davenport. "...We'll never disobey you again Dad."

"Thank kids."

Leo asked full of hope "Does this mean we're off the hook?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! No! You're still grounded." He then walked to the elevator and rode up to the living room.

As soon as he exited the elevator, he was greeted by Tasha and jumped. "Ahh!"

"Donald!"

"What?" Tasha put the thermometer in his ear and he flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your temperature." She took it out when it beeped.

He walked out of the elevator and through the doorway to the living room. "Why? I feel fine. Except being a little bit..." He placed his hand on his stomach. "...Queasy." He then took it off. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"The doctor told me to take your temperature for a few more days just as a precaution. According to this, your fever's back and besides..." She placed the back of her had on his forehead and cheek. "...You're really warm."

"Come on honey. I'm tired of having my temperature taken constantly."

"Well, I'm just looking out for you, that's all. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Donald put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

They were deep into the kiss when the kids came in. "Ew!" said Adam.

Chase shielded his eyes and Bree said "Awww!"

Leo covered his eyes. "Please! Make it stop!" The two adults stopped and turned to face the kids.

Donald blushed and asked "H-how much of that did you see?"

Bree crossed her arms and said "Oh, not much. Just the WHOLE kiss."

"Big D, you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!"

Chase asked "Are you sure? You don't look it."

Something inside of him made him snap right then. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! Stop saying that I don't look so good! I'm good, alright?! Good! Now, leave me alone!" He then ran out of the house.

They all stood there in shock and Bree asked "What just happened? What was that all about?"

"I don't know honey. I don't know."

"Do you want me to go after him Mom?"

"Yes." Adam, Bree, and Chase were about to follow him when Tasha stopped them. "Guys, Leo needs to do this himself. You can help me make dinner."

Adam said "Wow. He's usually this fun, annoying man. Well, I can tell you right now, that was definitely NOT fun."

"You're right Adam. Doanld's not usually like this. Something's wrong."

Leo was running and then he spotted Donald under a tree. When he got closer, Leo noticed that he was curled in a ball and crying. Leo ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Donald jump. "Big D, you OK?"

"Go away!"

"Big D, what happened back there?"

"I said go away! I wanna be alone!"

Leo sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Come on Big D. Talk to me. What happened? What's wrong?"

Donald just let go and cowered back away from Leo, hugging his knees to his chest. "Go away! Just go away! Go!"

Leo put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, I'm going..." He started walking away, stopped to look back at Donald, and then started walking again. What was going on with him?


	2. Admitted

**Admitted**

_Leo was running and then he spotted Donald under a tree. When he got closer, Leo noticed that he was curled in a ball and crying. Leo ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Donald jump. "Big D, you OK?"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Big D, what happened back there?"_

"_I said go away! I wanna be alone!"_

_Leo sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Come on Big D. Talk to me. What happened? What's wrong?" _

_Donald just let go and cowered back away from Leo, hugging his knees to his chest. "Go away! Just go away! Go!"_

_Leo put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, I'm going..." He started walking away, stopped to look back at Donald, and then started walking again. What was going on with him?_

* * *

Leo opened the door to the house and walked in. Everyone was on the couch watching TV and Tasha looked up at him. "Hi honey."

"Hey." He walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Any luck? Did you find Donald?"

"Oh, I found him alright." He took an orange juice out and shut the fridge.

"Well, what happened? Why didn't you bring him home?"

"He told me to go away and wanted to be alone."

"What is going on him?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me."

Just then, Donald came in. "Hey everybody."

Tasha said "Don't you 'Hey everybody' Donald. You have some explaining to do Mister. What happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Chase walked up to him and put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Daddy..." Chase only called him 'Daddy' when he's sad, hurt, scared, or worried. "...You snapped at us. You never did that before. What's going on?"

He swatted Chase's hand away. "Nothing! Nothing is going on or wrong with me! You know what? You know what? Just...leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He ran through the doorway to the stairs leading down to the lab. Chase stood there shocked with tears in his eyes. He can't believe his dad would snap at HIM like that...at his FAMILY like that.

"I-I..."

Bree put her hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, he didn't mean to snap, especially at you."

"No, he DID. I keep asking how he is constantly and I'm getting the feeling that he hates it. He hates me now!" He ran up the stairs.

Adam threw his arms up and said "Aw great! Now we have two upset people!"

"I'll get him." Leo ran up the stairs and found Chase in Donald's arcade room playing pinball. "Chase, there you are!"

"Sorry I ran out like that Leo. I guess I am not used to him snapping at me like that. I mean, I've gotten in trouble with him before and he yelled at me, but he didn't snap at me like that."

"It wasn't just you Chase. It was ALL of us."

"Sorry Leo. "

"That's alright. Just, talk to us when you're upset instead of taking off."

"Alright, deal. Wanna challenge me to a Cyber Pong match?"

"Sure."

"Great. I cannot wait to beat you again."

"You will not. I will destroy you in this match." They both went down the stairs and to the lab.

Donald ran into the lab and to Chase's capsule. He got in, shut the door, and locked it from the inside. He slid down, pulled his knees to his chest, and started to cry. Not even a minute later, he heard voices and then Chase and Leo came down. Chase went over and turned Donald's desk onto the Cyber Pong setting. They grabbed the paddles that were on the glass table. Leo said "You're going down!"

"I don't think so! In your dreams, little man!" Suddenly, a light blue cyber ping pong ball appeared and they were hitting it back and forth to each other. Leo hit the ball to Chase and he returned it back, hard enough for the ball to fly past Leo. The holographic scorecard showed up on Chase's side and said 'Chase Wins'. "Oh yeah! I won! I am the Cyber Pong champion...!" He jumped for joy and danced around. "...Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo...!" Chase stopped when he heard crying from behind him. He turned around and saw Donald in his capsule curled in a ball and crying. "Daddy!" He ran over and tried to open the capsule, but couldn't. "I can't open it! It's locked...!" He banged on the door. "...Daddy! Unlock and open this door now!" Donald shook his head, tears and fear clearly in his eyes. "Leo, go get Adam now so we can open it!"

Leo ran up and entered the living room. "Adam, Chase and I need you. Big D's in Chase's capsule curled in a ball like earlier and locked it. He won't come out. Chase said that he was also crying."

Tasha asked concerned "What? He was crying? I'll come with you." Everyone ran down to the lab.

They saw Chase struggling to get his capsule open. "Daddy, open the door!" Tears were forming in Chase's eyes. He did not like seeing his father like this, in fear and pain. Not physical, but emotional pain.

"I got this Chasey." Adam ran up and with one swift punch, smashed the glass. He picked up his dad bridal style and put him on the floor. Donald curled his knees to his chest once again.

Tasha was rubbing his back soothingly and asked "What's wrong sweetie?" He didn't answer, so she tried again. "Sweetheart?" Donald looked up at her, eyes red and puffy from crying.

He stopped and answered "Make it stop! Make it stop please!"

"Make what stop?"

"The voices."

"What voices?"

"The voices that I hear. Make them stop!" He shut his eyes tight and covered his ears.

She pulled him into a hug and continued rubbing his back. "Honey, honey, honey. Calm down. Calm down. You're OK. Calm down." She removed his hands from his ears. "You had a tough day. I'm sure all you need is a good night sleep." He nodded, still terrified.

That night, Donald was sleeping...well, trying to sleep at least. Something inside wasn't letting him. He stared up at the ceiling and every time he blinked or moved his eyes, a sound that resembled Styrofoam pieces being rubbed together could be heard. He could hear his own heartbeat. He could hear everything inside of him quite perfectly. In fact, it was annoying the heck out of him. Apparently, this has been going on for weeks. He just didn't want to admit that anything was wrong. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and did the only thing he could think of. He clawed at his eyes to try and get the sound to stop. Tasha came running in when she heard him scream and was shocked at the sight of her husband. He was trying to claw his own eyes out. She ran up to him and sat on his bed. "Sweetheart! Sweetheart stop!" Tasha removed his hands and he had scratch marks on his face that were bleeding. She enveloped him into a hug and he was shivering under her touch. She rubbed his back and brushed her hand against his cheek. She said to herself "Something is seriously wrong."


	3. Strange

**Strange**

Adam, Bree, and Leo were at the bar counter and Chase was on the couch laying down. "This bites!" Everyone looked at Chase. "Sorry. I'm just really stressed out about Daddy. Ever since Tasha told us about what happened last night, I'm EXTREMELY worried about him."

Bree walked over to him. "Chase, it's OK to be worried. We're ALL worried about him, but all we can do now is be there for him."

"You're right. We gotta be there for Daddy now." He grabbed his ePod off the table, put his ears buds in, and turned it up high, but not enough to affect his bionic hearing. Listening to music is one of the many ways for him to calm down, other than being in the arms of Davenport. Chase could always count on his dad being there for him, but lately...not so much.

Leo asked "Daddy?"

Bree said "Yeah. Chase only calls our dad 'Daddy' when he's sad, hurt, scared, or worried. Unfortunately, Chase is all of them right now. We have to respect that."

"Fine. I can respect that." Everyone except Chase went down the hall to see Donald. Just then, Tasha came out of his room and slowly slid the door shut. "So Mom, how is he?"

"Shhh! I just got him to go to sleep." She led everyone to the living room and Adam, Chase, and Leo sat on the couch, Bree in Donald's red wing chair, and Tasha standing in front of them.

Chase turned his ePod off and put it on the table. "Tasha, what's wrong with Daddy? What exactly happened last night?"

"Well, last night, he woke up screaming and I ran in to see what happened. What I saw horrified me."

Adam asked "What exactly did you see?"

"He was trying to..." She tried to regain her composure and not let tears fall. She said the next thing slowly. "...Claw his eyes out."

Everyone gasped and Bree said "Oh my god! What? Why?"

"I don't know honey. All I know is that he was freaking out."

"OK, something is wrong with Big D and we need to find out what it is before he gets seriously hurt." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chase was down in the lab sleeping in his capsule. He was having a bad dream, the same one he had when he was five years old, but instead of HIM being kidnapped by Douglas, it was Davenport.

_Chase was just 5 years old. He was sleeping in his capsule and Mr. Davenport was at his computer working on a program to install on the kids' chips when someone snuck up behind him and put tape over his mouth. Donald struggled under the man's grip on him, but the man was too strong. The man just gripped Donald tighter and was backing out of the lab with him when Chase woke up to see what the commotion was and panicked at the sight before him. His dad was being kidnapped by some man that he didn't know. He ran out of his capsule and lunged at the man. "LET HIM GO!"_

_He threw Chase to the ground. "Not a chance!" _

_Donald then recognized the voice. "Douglas?"_

"_Be quiet Donny!" He pulled out a syringe with some kind of drug in it. He inserted it into Donald's neck and within minutes, his brother fell asleep in his arms. _

"_DADDY, NO!" With that, Douglas picked up his brother and slung him over his shoulder. Chase was left in the lab alone and crying._

_Donald woke up tied to a chair and was struggling to get free, but he couldn't. His feet were tied to the legs of the chair and his hands were tied to the arms. He tried to yell for help, but he couldn't do that either because his mouth was duct taped shut. Douglas slowly emerged from the shadows. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that? My big brother's trying to escape. That's so cute. Well, it's useless Donny! Useless! Ha!" _

_He went up to Donald and ripped the tape off his mouth. "Ow!"_

"_Apparently, what I gave you wore OFF." _

"_What do you want Douglas?"_

"_The same thing I've always wanted: my kids back."_

"_Forget it! You're not getting them! That's never going to happen!"_

_Little did they know that Chase was hiding around the corner, trying not to make a sound. He was so confused. 'HIS kids? No, that couldn't be true. It isn't true. Mr. Davenport is our father.' Chase thought to himself. _

"_Oh, but I think it is." _

_He heard this and peered around the corner. He gasped and whispered "Daddy!" Donald looked up and saw that Douglas pulled out a knife and held it to his neck. "This guy's insane!"_

"_Give them to me Donny! Or I'll kill you!"_

_Chase was petrified at that moment, ran out, and jumped on Douglas' back. He kept pounding on his back and shoulders with his fists. Douglas reached behind him, grabbed Chase by the wrists and flipped him so that he was in front. He wrapped his arms around Chase's stomach and lifted him up. "LET ME GO!" He was kicking and screaming, but Douglas was stronger. _

"_Not a chance! Now, be...quite!" He threw Chase on the floor. _

"_Chase!" Donald tried to get out of the ropes to get to him, but couldn't._

"_Nice try Donny! Now, give him, Adam, and Bree to me or else!" He held the knife right against Donald's neck this time._

_He was petrified and had fear in his eyes. Douglas LOVED torturing his brother, especially for no reason. Donald said through gritted teeth "Never...gonna...happen!"_

"_Fine. Then I'll just do this." The knife slowly made its way into his neck._

_Chase rubbed his head and was horrified at what was being done to his father. He ran to try and stop Douglas from killing his brother. "NOOOO! DADDY!" He grabbed Douglas' arm and tried to throw the knife out of his hand, careful not to get cut himself. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! STOP HURTING DADDY!"_

_He threw Chase on the floor again. "Give them to me Donny!"_

_Donald was struggling to breathe now and his breaths became slower and slower. "N-never. N-not... a... chance."_

"_Very well."_

_The last thing Chase saw was Donald on the floor, blood all around him. "DADDY! NOOO!" That was the last thing Chase called out before blacking out._

Chase was thrashing around in his capsule and said to himself "No! No! No! No!" He then bolted out of his capsule and up the stairs leading to the living room from lab.

Tasha was on the couch reading when Chase came running in. He was breathing heavy. "Chase, what's wrong sweetie?"

He had tears in his eyes. "I had a nightmare."

She put her book down and stood up. "Come here." Chase walked over and she enveloped him in a hug. The three bionic teens loved the way she acted all motherly to them, considering the fact that they didn't actually have one. "Aw sweetie, do you wanna talk about it?"

Chase stopped crying long enough to talk. He looked up at her with red and puffy eyes. "I-I had a nightmare that Daddy was k-kidnapped and k-killed and there was n-nothing I could d-do about it."

Tasha rubbed his back. "It's OK Chase. It's OK. Donald's fine. He's sleeping." She saw the fear and worry in his eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You want to make sure, don't you?" Chase nodded and she led him down the hall towards his room. She slid the door open and Chase peered in. He sighed in relief seeing Donald asleep. She slid the door shut again. "See Chase? He's fine."

"Yeah. For now." He lunged himself into Tasha's arms and continued to cry. She used one hand to rub his back and the other to stroke his hair.

She kissed the top of his head. "It's OK. You're alright."


	4. Attacks and Finding Out

**Attacks and Finding Out**

Chase was sleeping in Donald's bed. He decided to sleep with his dad for the night. He was sound asleep when his dad suddenly screamed and kept screaming. Chase got up, went around to Donald's side and shook his dad. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Wake up! It's me, Chasey!" Donald's arms were flailing and he accidently hit Chase in the face. Chase stumbled backwards a little. "Ow!" He held his nose.

Donald finally stopped screaming and snapped his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was Chase. "Chase? What happened?"

"Ah, you know, I came to sleep with you because I was worried. Next thing I know, you hit me in the face..." He winced as he felt his nose. "...I think my nose might be broken."

Tasha came running in. "What's wrong? Are you alright Donald?" She noticed Chase holding his nose. "What happened?"

"He hit me in the face and I think broke my nose."

"Donald!"

"It was an accident. Besides, he didn't know he did it until I told him." Donald just fake smiled when they both looked at him.

The next day, Adam was laying on the couch on his stomach, mouth hung open and remote in hand, flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. Bree was sitting on the left of Adam, texting Caitlin, and Leo was sitting beside him on the right. Donald was sitting in his wing chair, legs crossed and on the foot rest. Tasha came in and then Chase, who had a cast on his nose. Everyone except Tasha and Donald chuckled. Bree asked "What happened Chase? Did you fall on something hard or run into Adam's fist?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'll have you know that Dad punched me in the face."

Leo asked "Big D? You punched him and broke his nose?"

He looked and felt guilty. "It was an accident! I feel bad enough about it!"

Tasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Donald sweetheart, calm down. It was an accident."

"I know! I know! I feel awful! Don't need to tell me about it!" he snapped.

Donald got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Chase plopped down on the couch in between Adam and Bree. "This is awful. I'm gonna be made fun of." He put his head in his hands.

Adam asked "More than you do now?"

Chase lifted his head and glared at his older brother. "No."

"Because making fun of and picking on you is fun for Bree, Leo, and I." Chase sighed and rolled his eyes.

After his shower, Donald put his baseball robe on and went to his room to get dressed. He got his plain gray long sleeve shirt and red boxers on when he heard a knock on his door. "Donald honey?"

"Just a sec." He went over and slid his door open so she could come in.

"Are you hungry? I can make you... lunch." She noticed he was in his underwear.

"Sure. I'm starving." She was staring at him from his hips down and he was confused. "What?"

"Nothing. OK, well, everyone else ate, but I'll make you something. You can come out AFTER you put some pants on." She sat on his bed as he put on his dark gray pants.

"Can you hand me my shoes?"

"Which ones? Boots, high tops, or clogs?"

"High tops." She handed him his high tops that were the same colors as his pants, but with white trim and black bottoms. He struggled to get his right shoe on his heel and noticed she was laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You just look so funny and cute right now, struggling to put shoes on."

"OK, ha, ha. Now, can you help me?"

"Yes." She took his shoe and with him helping, got it on. "There."

"Thank you." He tied them and they went out so she could make lunch.

Donald sat on one or the bar stools and Tasha opened the fridge to start on his lunch. She noticed there was a peanut butter sandwich with the crusts cut off already made. "_Chase must've made it_." she thought. Donald put his arms on the counter and his head on them.

Tasha took the sandwich out and put it in front of him. She placed her hand on his forehead and he lifted his head up at the touch. "You're still warm. Do you feel alright sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really hungry."

Tasha chuckled and started doing the dishes while he ate. After a few minutes, he put the sandwich down when his throat felt funny and he rubbed it. "Tasha, my throat feels a little funny." He started coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh my god! You must be allergic to peanuts!" She ran and got his EpiPen out of the drawer of the stand by the couch. Since he's also allergic to strawberries, he went to the doctor so he could be prescribed one, along with an inhaler for his Asthma. She quickly stabbed his thigh with it and Donald felt the drugs kick in instantly. His throat began to open back up and he could breathe again. "Are you OK?"

He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah honey. I'm good. Thank you. You just saved my life."

"You know I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss.

"OK, well, I'll just toss the sandwich out then. Go see the kids." He nodded and made his way over to the elevator.

The kids were in the lab. Adam was sitting on the cyber desk tossing a little ball in the air. Bree was playing a game on Davenport's tablet. Chase was sitting at Leo's work station looking up something, Leo by his side helping. He typed in something and he came upon a page that was interesting to him. "Got it!"

Adam and Bree stopped what they were doing and walked over to them. Adam asked "Got what? A girlfriend?"

"No. I want to find out what's wrong with Dad, so I typed in his symptoms: isolation, snapping at people, hallucinations, voices inside head, etc."

Bree asked "So what'd you find out? What does he have?"

"A condition called Schizophrenia."

"What's that?"

"It's a mental disorder that can make your emotions run high. People who have this may experience auditory hallucinations."

Adam asked "Huh?"

"Hearing voices or noises."

"So if he can hear voices, can we hear them too?"

"No Adam. He's the only one that can hear them."

Bree asked "Is that why he freaked out and was in your capsule, Chase?"

"Exactly. I printed out the article and you might find it interesting. Plus, it'll give us more insight on what's going on with Daddy." Chase grabbed three pieces of paper that were stapled together and gave it to Bree.

Adam looked at it too and gasped. Bree was upset by now. "Is Daddy gonna be alright?" When she's upset, she does the same thing Chase does.

Adam asked "Well, is there a cure?"

"No, but medication can be taken to help keep it under control."

"What causes Schiz-Schizo-?"

"Schizophrenia." Adam nodded and Chase continued. "The article says that it can be caused by many things: trauma, parental abuse, use of drugs, blows to the head." Chase just realized something. "Oh no!"

Bree asked "Oh no what?"

"He got hit in the head at the hospital, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Adam was so excited to see him, that he lunged himself at him, knocked Dad out of his wheelchair, and he bashed his head against the front desk. Oh my god! Adam, you did this!"

Bree tried lunging at Adam, but Chase and Leo held her back. "Bree, this isn't Adam's fault. This is just a fluke thing, like he told me after he had his Appendix out when I was upset about my promise. I got over it though. Do not blame Adam. He did nothing wrong."

"I guess you're right. I'm just...really upset right now."

"I understand. We all are, but we have to be strong for Daddy. We have to be." Bree nodded.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Donald entered the lab. "Hey guys, what're you doing?"

"We're looking up what you have." said Chase.

Donald crossed his arms. "What exactly do I have?"

"I don't know..." Chase stood up and crossed his arms. "...You tell me."

Donald uncrossed his arms and walked to the other side of the lab. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Daddy! I know something's wrong with you!"

Donald gritted his teeth and said into Chase's face "Stop saying something's wrong with me! Nothing is wrong!"

"We know it is! Stop denying it!" He then lunged himself at Chase, scratching at him, and the kids were trying to hold him back.

Just then, Tasha came down to ask the kids something and when she noticed what was happening, rushed to help hold her husband back. "Donald, stop it! Stop it!"

Bree said "Man, he's strong!"

"Guys, I got this." Adam wrapped his arms around his father's stomach and lifted him up.

Donald was kicking, screaming, and flailing his arms. "LET ME GO!" Chase finally got himself out of the brawl. He had scratches and cuts on his forehead and cheeks that were already bleeding.

Tasha put a hand on Donald's shoulder, but he flinched and shrugged it off. "Leo, this is serious! Call for help!"

"On it!" He was off to do what he was told. About a few minutes later, paramedics arrived and placed him on the stretcher. Donald was still kicking and flailing his arms, so they put restraints on his wrists and ankles. He was struggling to get out of them, but couldn't. He had to be sedated before being wheeled away and loaded into the ambulance because he was still trying to be uncooperative. The ambulance drove off, everyone else following behind in the car.

wiki/Schizophrenia


	5. Confirmed

**Confirmed**

Previously on Schizophrenia...

"_Big D, you alright? You don't look so good."_

"_I'm fine!"_

_Chase asked "Are you sure? You don't look it." _

_Something inside of him made him snap right then. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! Stop saying that I don't look so good! I'm good, alright?! Good! Now, leave me alone!" He then ran out of the house. _

_Leo was running and then he spotted Donald under a tree. When he got closer, Leo noticed that he was curled in a ball and crying. Leo ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Donald jump. "Big D, you OK?"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Big D, what happened back there?"_

"_I said go away! I wanna be alone!"_

_Leo sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Come on Big D. Talk to me. What happened? What's wrong?" _

_Donald just let go and cowered back away from Leo, hugging his knees to his chest. "Go away! Just go away! Go!"_

* * *

_Chase walked up to him and put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Daddy..." Chase only called him 'Daddy' when he's sad, hurt, scared, or worried. "...You snapped at us. You never did that before. What's going on?" _

_He swatted Chase's hand away. "Nothing! Nothing is going on or wrong with me! You know what? You know what? Just...leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He ran through the doorway to the stairs leading down to the lab. Chase stood there shocked with tears in his eyes. He can't believe his dad would snap at HIM like that...at his FAMILY like that._

"_I-I..."_

_Bree put her hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, he didn't mean to snap, especially at you."_

"_No, he DID. I keep asking how he is constantly and I'm getting the feeling that he hates it. He hates me now!" He ran up the stairs. _

_Donald ran into the lab and to Chase's capsule. He got in, shut the door, and locked it from the inside. He slid down, pulled his knees to his chest, and started to cry._

"_...Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo...!" Chase stopped when he heard crying from behind him. He turned around and saw Donald in his capsule curled in a ball and crying. "Daddy!" He ran over and tried to open the capsule, but couldn't. "I can't open it! It's locked...!" He banged on the door. "...Daddy! Unlock and open this door now!" Donald shook his head, tears and fear clearly in his eyes. "Leo, go get Adam now so we can open it!" _

_Leo ran up and entered the living room. "Adam, Chase and I need you. Big D's in Chase's capsule curled in a ball like earlier and locked it. He won't come out."_

"_I got this Chasey." Adam ran up and with one swift punch, smashed the glass. He picked up his dad bridal style and put him on the floor. Donald curled his knees to his chest once again._

_He stopped and answered "Make it stop! Make it stop please!"_

"_Make what stop?"_

"_The voices."_

"_What voices?"_

"_The voices that I hear. Make them stop!" He shut his eyes tight and covered his ears. _

_Tasha came running in when she heard him scream and was shocked at the sight of her husband. He was trying to claw his own eyes out. She ran up to him and sat on his bed. "Sweetheart! Sweetheart stop!" Tasha removed his hands and he had scratch marks on his face that were bleeding. She enveloped him into a hug and he was shivering under her touch. She rubbed his back and brushed her hand against his cheek. She said to herself "Something is seriously wrong."_

* * *

"_He was trying to..." She tried to regain her composure and not let tears fall. She said the next thing slowly. "...Claw his eyes out." _

"_OK, something is wrong with Big D and we need to find out what it is before he gets seriously hurt." Everyone nodded in agreement._

* * *

"_A condition called Schizophrenia."_

"_It's a mental disorder that can make your emotions run high. People who have this may experience auditory hallucinations."_

"_The article says that it can be caused by many things: trauma, parental abuse, use of drugs, blows to the head." Chase just realized something. "Oh no!"_

"_He got hit in the head at the hospital, remember?" _

"_Oh come on Daddy! I know something's wrong with you!"_

"_We know it is! Stop denying it!" He then lunged himself at Chase, scratching at him, and the kids were trying to hold him back. _

_Just then, Tasha came down to ask the kids something and when she noticed what was happening, rushed to help hold her husband back. "Donald, stop it! Stop it!"_

_Bree said "Man, he's strong!"_

"_Guys, I got this." Adam wrapped his arms around his father's stomach and lifted him up. _

_Donald was kicking, screaming, and flailing his arms. "LET ME GO!" Chase finally got himself out of the brawl. He had scratches and cuts on his forehead and cheeks that were already bleeding. _

_Tasha put a hand on Donald's shoulder, but he flinched and shrugged it off. "Leo, this is serious! Call for help!"_

"_On it!" He was off to do what he was told. About a few minutes later, paramedics arrived and placed him on the stretcher. Donald was still kicking and flailing his arms, so they put restraints on his wrists and ankles. He was struggling to get out of them, but couldn't. He had to be sedated before being wheeled away and loaded into the ambulance because he was still trying to be uncooperative. The ambulance drove off, everyone else following behind in the car._

* * *

Donald was laying on a gurney in the Emergency Room, restraints still on wrists and ankles. He was still struggling to get out of them. "Donald sweetie. Calm down. Calm down. It's alright. It's OK." He had total fear etched on his face and in his eyes. The claw marks from the other night were still on his face.

Chase said "Tasha, let me try." He went up to Donald and said "Everything's alright Daddy. Calm down." Chase began rubbing his dad's arm soothingly and stroking his hair and Donald began to calm down instantly. He stopped struggling and smiled while Chase continued rubbing his arm.

Bree said "Wow. How'd you get him to calm down?"

"I have my ways. See, whenever he got scared and I was with him, I would do that and he would calm down. He used to do it to me too and still does it to me when I'm scared, so when he got scared because of a nightmare one night, I started rubbing his arm and stroking his hair and he calmed down."

Adam said "Amazing. Who knew that Dad's favorite would be the one to actually calm him down."

"I know..." Chase praised himself. "...It's a gift. It would be a sin not to use it." Adam nodded.

Donald still had fear in his eyes though. "Sweetheart, it's OK. The doctor's going to help you and find out what's wrong..."

He was crying by now. "Nothing is wrong with me! Nothing is wrong!"

A doctor was walking in and he stopped to witness the scene before him. He asked another doctor "What do we have here?"

"Donald Davenport, 39 years old..."

"The inventor?"

"...Yeah. His family said he's been really edgy lately. His wife said he tried to claw his own eyes out. Oh, and he lashed out towards his son."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. He claims that there's nothing wrong with him."

"There's obviously something wrong with this guy."

"You think he's crazy?"

"No, but I'm gonna find out what's wrong though."

The other doctor patted his shoulder before leaving. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He walked up to the family. "Hello everyone."

Tasha introduced everyone. "Hello, I'm Tasha, Donald's wife, and these are our kids..." She pointed to the three bionics and to her son. "...Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo."

"Well, nice to meet you all. Anyway, I'm here to find out..."

Tasha and Leo pulled him aside while the kids stayed with Donald. She started explaining the situation. "There's something wrong with my husband. He keeps denying it, but there is. I think he knows it too, but is denying it."

"Look, most of the time if someone has something wrong with them, they'll deny it. It's just a natural response for some people."

Leo spoke this time. "Can you find out what's wrong with Big D?"

"Big D?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him."

"I'm pretty sure I can find out what's wrong with him Leo." Leo had his hopes up and smiled. The doctor made his way over to Donald. "Hi Donald, I'm Dr. Chris Daniel."

"Get away from me...!" What he yelled next really shocked them and the doctor. "...I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!"

Dr. Daniel wasn't sure how to respond to that and was skeptical, but said "I-I believe you. Something's going on inside your head though that we need to figure out. Alright?"

He hesitated, drew in a shaky breath, and then stuttered an "O-OK."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Two nurses came from behind and took the restraints off him.

Donald was changed into a hospital gown and the first thing that was ordered was a CAT scan of his head. Bree asked Tasha "What's a CAT scan?"

"It's when they put you in this big tube like structure and it scans your head or abdomen. Then doctors look at computers that show pictures of it from the inside. It's like an x-ray." Adam and Bree both nodded. They know what x-rays are.

In the CAT scan room, Donald was lied down on a movable platform. Restraints were put on his wrists and ankles again. His head was placed inside a containment device before he went through the scanner so he wouldn't be able to move it. Donald had complete fear in his eyes. He had fear in them before, but now he had complete and total fear. The platform slowly moved him through and stopped when his whole head was in. The lasers in the x-ray part of the machine scanned over his face and then stopped. In the other room, Dr. Daniel and a couple other doctors, Dr. Mike Kalvin and Dr. Angela Miller were looking at the computers that showed images of Donald's brain. Dr. Daniel asked "So what do you think?"

Dr. Kalvin spoke. "I don't see anything wrong. No bleeding, no anything."

Dr. Miller interjected. "I don't see anything either. I think this guy's crazy." Dr. Daniel was about to speak when she interrupted. "What else would you call lashing out toward your family and trying to claw your eyes out? Face it Chris, he's crazy."

"Look..." He stood up. "...I don't think he's crazy. Even though it doesn't show, there's something really wrong with him and I'm gonna find out what." Angela left the two doctors.

Dr. Kalvin was processing what he heard. "Wait. What were his symptoms again?"

Chris replied "Isolation, snapping at people, hallucinations, and voices inside head. Why?"

"I think I know what he has."

"What?"

"Schizophrenia. His symptoms all add up. There's no denying Chris..." Mike stood up. "...This guy's Schizophrenic." He then left, leaving Chris in deep thought. He looked through the glass window and Donald was out of the machine. He sat up slowly and two nurses untied the restraints from the bed and his wrists. Chris had a worried expression on his face.

Everyone was in the waiting room being patient. "Mom, is Big D gonna be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine honey."

Dr. Daniel came in at that moment. They all stood up and Tasha asked "How is he?"

"We just finished the CAT scan and we didn't find anything. However, I think I know what he has."

Bree asked "Can we see him?"

"Yes. We gave him something to calm him down. Follow me." Everyone followed him and piled in the elevator to ride to the third floor. They exited it when on the desired floor. They went down the hall and to Donald's room which was the third one to last on the right. There was a clear window before the door showing Donald in a bed. He was laying down, head and back against the pillow, and staring into space.

They entered the room. Tasha went up to him. "Hi sweetie..." She kissed his forehead. "...How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Chase sat on the chair by the bed. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Chasey." According to Adam, that nickname was only to be used by him and Donald. Besides, Donald gave Chase that nickname when Chase was little, and Adam calls him that when he's scared for Chase.

Leo asked "Big D, you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sleepy."

"The medicine is kicking in then. Now, I know you all want to know what's wrong with Donald. You might want to sit down." Adam, Bree, and Leo sat on the couch and Tasha sat on the other chair by the bed. "After the scan, we did some more tests on him..." The kids knew that what he has was going to be said next, but they wanted to make sure they were correct. "...Donald has Schizophrenia." What was just said confirmed that they were right.

Tasha asked "What is that?"

"It's a mental disorder that can make your emotions run high. People who have this may experience hallucinations. Other symptoms can include isolation, snapping at people, and hearing voices."

"Oh my god. Is that why he was doing all this stuff lately?"

"Most likely, yes."

Chase got up. "Tasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes honey, of course."

He pulled her aside so it was just them. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Chase?"

"I looked into it and knew about the Schizophrenia. Adam, Bree, and Leo did too. I just didn't tell you unless we were sure he had this. I'm sorry."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be honey. It's OK. Nobody could've predicted this." She kissed his head and went back over to Donald and the doctor. "May I ask what the cause of this was?"

"Well, there's no main cause of Schizophrenia, but it can be caused by childhood trauma, use of drugs, blows to the head..."

Donald hung his head and Tasha noticed. "Donald? What's wrong? You OK?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. When I was little, I got hit a lot, even when I didn't do anything. Not by my parents though...by my brother..." Everyone gasped and he continued. "...When I hit thirteen, I started doing drugs, drinking, and smoking. To me, it was the only way to calm down. I stopped smoking after two years, but continued to drink. I finally stopped when I was seventeen. My parents took me to rehab after that to make sure I stopped and to control it. After that, I never drank or smoked again. Smoking is how I developed Asthma in the first place."

"Baby, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I never wanted anyone to know." Tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. That part of your life is over now."

"Yeah Big D. We're here for you and will always be."

"Thanks guys. You know, even though I have this thing now, I'm still loveable and awesome." They all rolled their eyes and hugged him.


	6. Kidnapped Part 1

**Kidnapped**

"_Thanks guys. You know, even though I have this thing now, I'm still loveable and awesome." They all rolled their eyes and hugged him._

* * *

It had been a month since Donald had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. He was prescribed medication to keep himself under control. He's meant to take it every morning with his breakfast and every night before bed. The doctor said not to take it on an empty stomach. If he did, it would make him really sick. That night, he was in the lab completing software updates on the kids' chips. He yawned and put his hands on his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 'This is taking too long.' he thought. The thing is, he used to be hysterical if he was exhausted. Now with his Schizophrenia, if he was exhausted, he snaps...big time.

_One day, he snapped and lashed out towards Chase...again. Adam wrapped his arms around his father's stomach and held Donald back. The previous and still visible cuts on his face opened back up. The sad truth is, he doesn't lash out to anyone else but Chase...and doesn't know why. His family tried to get him to calm down, so Tasha grabbed a hold of his head, as not to hurt him, and Leo shoved the pill in Donald's mouth. He sometimes didn't even need anything to get it down. He just did a dry swallow. Eventually, he calmed down enough that he went to sleep._

Donald felt bad about what he did. He doesn't like or want to lash out at anyone, but can't help it because it's the disorder that's making him. The chip updates were done. He thought 'Yes! I can go to bed now!', but didn't say it out loud. He went up to his bedroom and to bed. He decided to skip dinner to work on the updates. He regretted it and his stomach growled in agreement. He put a hand on his stomach and said "I shouldn't of skipped dinner." He then slipped into bed and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, someone snuck into the house and somehow made their way past Eddy. The person made their way down the hall and slid the door to one of the rooms' open, which happened to be Donald's, and quietly went in. Donald was snoring and the man thought 'He's always been a snorer.' He slipped his hand behind Donald's back and used the other to cover his mouth. Donald's eyes snapped open at that moment and hovering over him was none other than... his brother, Douglas. Donald struggled against his brother's grip on him, but Douglas was stronger than him and always has been. Douglas pulled his brother out of bed, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and lifted him up. Donald started kicking and was going to scream when Douglas put his hand over his mouth. "Quiet Donny!" With that, Douglas ran out of the house with his brother. Later on, Donald found himself handcuffed to a pole in Douglas' lair. He tried to get free, but it seemed to be no use. "No use trying to escape Donny!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Not a chance!" Suddenly, Donald's stomach growled again. "What was that?"

"My stomach. I skipped dinner."

"Alright, alright, I'll get you something." He grabbed a cup of something and gave it to his brother. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Broccoli and Cheese soup."

Donald was unsure and asked "Is it poison?"

Douglas replied sarcastically "Yes. I snuck into your room, kidnapped you, and brought you here so I could then poison you."

He rolled his eyes and took the cup from his brother. He drank it down and gave the empty cup to his brother. "Hmm, you make a good soup for a maniac."

Douglas was surprised when he looked in the cup. "Wow. I guess you were hungry."

"What do you want Douglas?"

"Same thing I always wanted."

Donald said "You're not getting the kids."

"Very well then. I'll just do this..." He put what looked like a necklace on Donald.

"What's this?"

"You'll see."

"Get me out of here!" He struggled and tried to get free, but just received a shock to the neck and could feel it going through his whole body. "Ahh!" He groaned.

"It's a shock collar. Every time you try to struggle to get free, you'll receive a shock. If you continue, I'll up the voltage with this..." He held out a black remote with a blue dial that controlled it. "...Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go take care of something." He then left Donald alone.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were asleep in their capsules when they were awoke by something...or someone. "Hiiiii!" They were startled awake by Eddy and groaned.

Bree asked "What do you want Eddy? It's late."

"I figured that you might wanna see some interesting footage."

"No we don't."

"Oh, so you don't care that your daddy got taken?"

Chase shouted "WHAT? Eddy, show us the footage now!" Eddy showed the footage of Douglas sneaking into Donald's room and taking him. "Oh no. Guys, we have to go help him. Let's suit up and go!"

Bree said "We gotta tell Tasha and Leo first."

"We already know." said Leo as he and Tasha entered the lab.

Tasha said "We have to figure out a way to get my husband back."

"Well, why don't we just ask Evil Uncle Daddy to give him back?"

Chase said "Adam, he's not just gonna give him back. Douglas wants something. I don't know what though."

Leo replied "I'm assuming he wants his kids back..." He was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "...That's it! He kidnapped Davenport and knows you're going to go save him..." He realized another thing. "...He's planning on turning you into bionic soldiers!"

Tasha was confused. "Wait, Douglas is your father and Donald's been lying to you guys?"

Chase said "Yes, but it's OK. We forgave him. Even though Douglas created us, Mr. Davenport made us who we are. He's our father."

Leo walked over and grabbed a box of something. "We've all been in Douglas' lair before, so we know what to expect..." They each grabbed an earpiece and put it in their left ear. "...Mom and I will be here to communicate with you through the comm sets."

"Let's go get our dad back!"

Adam and Bree said in unison "Yeah!"

Before they left, Leo stopped and handed Chase a light see through bottle with a white cap and yellow label. "Leo, what's this?"

"Big D's pills. Just in case."

"Thanks." He put the bottle in his pocket and they were off.

Leo looked over to his mom, who had tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry Mom. They'll get Big D back."

"I hope they don't hurt my Donny."

Tasha said "Not now Eddy."

Leo sat down at his desk. "Eddy, can you pull up the footage of them on my computer?"

"Sure."

After some hacking into Douglas' system, the image was on Leo's screen. "Thanks Eddy."

"No problem. Why does Douglas want him anyway?"

"Douglas knows that with him there, Adam, Bree, and Chase will try and rescue him. My guess is he wants to turn them into his bionic slaves."

"Oh no! That's terrible! If they do get turned into slaves, can I get them to do what I want?"


	7. Kidnapped Part 2

**Kidnapped Part 2**

_Before they left, Leo stopped and handed Chase a light see through bottle with a white cap and yellow label. "Leo, what's this?"_

"_Big D's pills. Just in case."_

"_Thanks." He put the bottle in his pocket and they were off._

_Leo looked over to his mom, who had tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry Mom. They'll get Big D back." _

"_I hope they don't hurt my Donny."_

_Tasha said "Not now Eddy."_

_Leo sat down at his desk. "Eddy, can you pull up the footage of them on my computer?"_

"_Sure." _

_After some hacking into Douglas' system, the image was on Leo's screen. "Thanks Eddy."_

"_No problem. Why does Douglas want him anyway?"_

"_Douglas knows that with him there, Adam, Bree, and Chase will try and rescue him. My guess is he wants to turn them into his bionic slaves." _

"_Oh no! That's terrible! If they do get turned into slaves, can I get them to do what I want?"_

* * *

Douglas was sitting in the chair by his computers. "You'll never get away with this Douglas!" Donald struggled, only to receive another shock from the necklace.

"And yet, I am. Boom!" He shot an imaginary gun with his two main fingers.

"Oh no! No, no, no! You do not go 'Boom'! I go 'Boom'! That's my thing! Boom!" He did the same thing and then pretended to holster it. Douglas rolled his eyes.

The computer beeped, showing Adam, Bree, and Chase outside and Douglas said "Ah, would you look at that? Told you the kids would come. I'll take care of that..."

"If you hurt them, it'll be the last thing you ever do! I will hunt you down and hurt you!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, right. I've been kicking your butt since we were kids. Nothing will change."

"Yes it will. When I get out of here, I will end you."

"Ha, ha. Yeah. We'll see about that." He turned the dial to Level 5 out of 10. Donald just received a milder shock this time and groaned. "I love tormenting you."

He was getting really angry by now. "Stop...!" He then said through clenched teeth "...You're NOT getting the kids!"

The kids were running down the hallway when Chase stopped them when he heard something. "Guys, do you hear that?"

They all heard screaming and ran to the source of the scream. They entered the room and saw Donald handcuffed to a pole. Chase's nightmare was coming true. Bree asked "What's that around his neck?"

Adam said "It's a necklace. First, the hairpin and now, a necklace. The man loves to accessorize."

Chase looked closely and gasped. "Guys, that's a shock collar!"

Douglas turned to them. "Look who came to join the party. Did you miss your daddy?" He pointed to himself.

Bree said "You are NOT our father. He's our father." Bree gestured to Donald.

Bree went over to her father and tried to get the necklace off. Douglas noticed this. "Don't even try it Princess."

Douglas turned the dial to 8 and he got shocked even more. He walked over and stood over his brother. "Give up Donny?"

Donald couldn't take anymore. Chase noticed he was about to break out of the cuffs and lunge at his brother, so he reached into his pocket, took out the bottle of pills, and opened it. "Here. Take this." Donald took the pill and swallowed it.

Douglas noticed the bottle in Chase's hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's that?"

"Pills."

"For what?"

"For Dad. He's got Schizophrenia. He's been diagnosed last month."

"Oh great. He's crazier than before now."

"Oh contraire. He takes one and calms down instantly."

"Doesn't matter." Douglas was about to turn the dial to the last setting. "Goodbye Donny."

Adam had his hands balled into fists. "Stop it! Get away from him!" Electric currents were harnessing around him and a huge blast of energy came from his hands. Douglas fell down and Adam picked up the remote. He crushed it and then used his heat vision to break the collar and then break through the cuffs. He sliced through the cuffs and took them off Donald.

"Thanks Adam. Let's get out of here." Chase hopped on Bree's back while Adam and Donald grabbed both her hands. She was about to super speed out of there and towards home when Douglas stood in the doorway, blocking them.

"Not so fast. I planned all of this for one reason and one reason only: to get you under my power and be my servants." He held up another remote. "All I have to do is press this button and you'll be under my power."

Bree spoke first. "No!"

"No!"

"Do Chase first!"

He pressed the button a few times and they flinched, but nothing happened. "Ah come on! Piece of junk!"

"Ha! I went in and put a block on your little Triton App a long ago. It is so good watching you eat it."

"Very clever Donny."

Bree grabbed Adam and Donald's hand while Chase got on her back. "Come on, let's get out of here. But first..." She grabbed a rope that was by her and grabbed Douglas.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She used her super speed and tied Douglas up. "Let me go Princess!"

"No, and F.Y.I., no one calls me Princess but him." She gestured to Donald by her and he smiled. She sped everyone out of there and towards home.

Leo and Tasha were in the lab. "Mom, they'll get him back, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Why would I be worried? Just because he was kidnapped by his own evil brother, doesn't mean I'm worried." She chuckled nervously and worriedly.

"They WILL get him back."

"I hope so." Just then the kids came through the doors with Donald. "Donald...!" He went over and she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. "...Oh, thank goodness you guys are OK." They kissed and then departed. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Fine. Why?"

"You forgot your pills."

"Yes, but they brought me them and I took one."

"OK, good. Well, you get to bed and you four..." She pointed to the kids. "...Go get ready for school."

They all groaned and Leo said "We just saved your husband."

"Thank you for that. You still have to go to school though." They all groaned.

Donald said "Alright, alright. Get in your capsules to get dressed and then head upstairs." They groaned again and got in their capsules while Leo went upstairs. He pushed a button on the control panel and the capsules changed them into clothes for school. They then exited and ran upstairs with Leo.

In his room, Donald got in bed and Tasha covered him up. "Goodnight honey. I love you." She kissed his head.

"Love you too." She shut the door and left him falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Wild Rides

**Wild Rides **

Tasha decided to let the kids off school...just this once, since they did have A LOT to deal with: her husband being captured by his crazy, evil brother, finding out about it, and rescuing him. So, she called Principal Perry and she let them off too, all happy about it. "Donald, honey. Time to get up." She slid his door open and walked in. There was a pile of blankets wadded up, but no sign of her husband. "Donald? Donald, where are you?"

"Right here." She jumped at his sudden appearance behind her.

She smacked his arm. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," he said through a mouthful of toothpaste. He was brushing his teeth.

"Mom, can we go snowboarding today?" asked Leo as he, Adam, Bree, and Chase walked down the hall.

Tasha looked at Donald. "Did you take your pill?"

"Yes. I got up, showered, got dressed, ate, and took it."

"All right. Then we can."

Adam announced all excited "WE'RE GOING SNOWBOARDING!" Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald high fived him.

When they got to the ski resort and Tasha parked the car, Donald was the first to run out and grabbed his snowboard from the trunk. He took off toward the resort. His snowboard gear that he had on consisted of a green jacket, black snow pants, black boots, green helmet, and red goggles that had a whitish-grayish strap. His snowboard matched his gear, only with a black horizontal stripe on each end and a black oval in the center. Leo said, "Wait for us, Big D!"

He turned around while running and said "You gotta catch me then! Ha!" He lost his footing and tripped, landing on his face.

Leo ran over and Donald lifted his head up, face full of snow. Leo laughed. "Looks like somebody should've waited for us."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess." He helped him up.

Adam, Bree, and Chase ran over too. Adam said "Awesome! You did a face plant right in the snow! Do it again! Do it again!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Do you guys have anything better to do than to pick on me?"

Bree crossed her arms. "No. You pretty much bring it on yourself."

"Very funny. Now, I'm gonna go hit the slopes."

Bree asked "Really? Hit the slopes? Don't, just...no."

He shrugged, grabbed his board, and headed on over to the ski lift on the far north side of the lodge, everyone else following behind, the kids with their snowboards and Tasha with her skis. When they got to the lift, they each rode with someone: Tasha and her husband, Adam and Leo, and Bree and Chase. "I'm so excited about this! I love snowboarding!"

"I know, honey. You told me many, many times."

"Well, at least you listened."

"Of course I did." She then mumbled the next thing so he couldn't hear. "I didn't have a choice."

When they all got to the top of the mountain, they each got off. Donald sat down in the snow and strapped on his board. He then stood up and hopped over to the edge. He slid his goggles down and said, "Kids, get ready to see what professional snowboarding looks like."

Adam chuckled and asked "You? A professional?"

"Yes, me! Anyway, watch this." Donald jumped to get his board going and started down the mountain. He caught some air, did a spin and flip, landed, and continued boarding down the mountain while doing stunts.

They were all amazed and Adam said "Whoa!"

"Big D is awesome!"

Chase said, "I didn't know Dad's a professional snowboarder. Wow! Let's go."

Donald was concentrating so hard on boarding, he didn't notice Bree was coming up. "Coming up on your right!" A breeze brushed past him and he lost his balance, falling down.

"Bree, would it kill you to slow down?!"

"Yes, it would."

Adam, Chase, Leo, and Tasha came down. "Honey, are you OK?"

"Yeah..." He held his head. "...Just a little dizzy, but I'm good."

"Oh, alright. As long as you're fine." She helped him up and he was off again.

Chase snowboarded toward Leo. "Look at Big D go! He's just like that snowboarder chick in the movie _Cloud 9_!" Chase looked at him funny. "What? Don't you judge me! Bree was watching it and somehow I got sucked in. It was surprisingly a good movie."

Chase rolled his eyes and asked "Wanna race?"

"You're on!"

He looked behind him and said, "See guys? This is what professional snowboarding looks like."

"Sweetheart, look out!"

"What?"

When he looked forward, his board hit a ledge and he went flying through the air. Tasha stopped for a second. "Donald! No, no, no, no, no!" She sped up to catch him, but he was flying and falling fast. She noticed he was headed for a tree. "Donald, look out!"

He noticed he was headed for the tree. "Ahhh!" He then hit the tree...hard. When Tasha came down, she noticed that he was lying in the snow unconscious.

"No!"

Chase and Leo witnessed what happened. "Big D!" They quickly took off their boards and rushed over.

Tasha took her skis off and rushed over to him too. When she lifted his goggles up, his eyes were closed. She shook him gently. "Donald! Sweetie! Can you hear me? Donald! Wake up! Wake up!"

Adam and Bree noticed everyone else crowded around someone, took off their boards, and ran over to whoever needed help. When they noticed it was Donald, they fell to their knees. Bree asked in a panic "What happened?"

Chase said, "He hit a ledge, went flying, and smacked into a tree." He quickly unhooked Donald's helmet, took it off, and everyone gasped. He had a big gash across his head. Even though he had his helmet on, he cracked his skull open and blood was trickling down his face and cheeks.

Tasha tossed her son her phone. "Leo, call an ambulance!"

"Got it!" He quickly dialed the dreaded three digit number.

An hour later, Donald began fluttering his eyes open. "Kids, he's waking up!" They all snapped their eyes open at that.

Adam yawned and stretched, smacking Leo in the face. "Ow!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, tiny bro." Leo just rolled his eyes at that.

When Donald opened his eyes fully, his vision was blurry at first and made out five figures hovering above him. He also had an oxygen mask on. He also felt waves of pain coursing through him. When his vision became clearer, he noticed Tasha was right by his side and held his hand. The kids were circled around his bed.

"Hi, honey. How do you feel?"

"OK...but my head hurts."

Chase said, "You hit your head on a tree and cut it real bad. Even though you had your helmet on, your skull got cracked a little. You had to have some stitches."

"Wow."

Adam said, "And you call yourself a professional." Donald rolled his eyes at that and everyone hugged him.

"I am so happy and lucky that I have you guys."

Bree replied, "We're lucky we have a father like you. We wouldn't want anyone else as our father and wouldn't want it any other way." They still hugged him.


End file.
